Monster
"Hellspawn" redirects here. For "Team Hellspawn", see Doom voxel project. A monster is any artificially intelligent thing that is not spawned if the -nomonsters parameter is used. In single player and cooperative games, much of a user's playing time is spent in combat with enemy monsters. Monsters are either placed in a level during its design, created by another monster (particularly, the pain elemental spawns lost souls), or spawned by the final boss. Any monster placed in a level or created by the final boss is initially dormant and becomes active only when it sees a player, when it sustains a damaging attack, or when it hears a player attack, even if this is with the (otherwise silent) fist. When activated, a monster will advance on its target and attack, sensing the location of thing they are after even if it is out of sight, and advancing toward that location even if it is on the other side of the level. If a monster hits an obstruction during its hunt for its target, it will attempt to walk around it or float around/over it (Cacodemon , Lost Soul &/or Pain Elemental). Monsters that have been alerted normally remain active indefinitely, even after respawning or being resurrected by an arch-vile. However, there is a bug which returns any active monsters to a dormant state if the user re-loads a saved game. In general, monsters of different types can accidentally hurt each other and will often turn against each other in such cases, engaging in monster infighting. If a monster defeats an aggressor without ever seeing or hearing a player, it will return to a dormant state. Monsters can use some types of teleporters, although they do so accidentally, as their artificial intelligence is very limited. Monsters can similarly activate lifts and open certain doors, although some monsters may not fit through doors and openings that are just large enough for the player. Monsters can be hurt and killed by crushing ceilings, but are unaffected by all forms of damaging floors. The monsters can be classified into two groups: the former humans possessed by demonic forces, and the demonic monsters (or hellspawn) originating in hell or arriving from there. Doom games Doom Doom and its retail extension, The Ultimate Doom, include the following monsters: *Former Human: Once a marine or guard like the protagonist, now a green-haired, hell-possessed soldier carrying a rifle. The weakest of the enemies in Doom and therefore, the easiest to kill. *Former Human Sergeant: A bald, more durable zombie in black armor with a shotgun. A bit tougher than the former human (perhaps due to his rank), but still very easy to gun down. *Imp: A brown, human-sized humanoid demon that throws round fireballs and claws nearby opponents. *Demon: About the size of a gorilla, this muscular pink brute runs quickly on its two hind legs to bite opponents. While not an immediate threat on their own, when in groups they do have a tendency to try and outflank their targets. *Spectre: Identical to the Demon, except that it is partially invisible. *Cacodemon: A large flying head-like monster with red scales, horns, and one eye. It moves relatively slowly, but has strong jaws and spits out "lightning balls" from a distance. *Lost Soul: A floating, flaming skull that can rush quickly to gore an opponent. *Baron of Hell: Two of these act as the boss in Knee-Deep in the Dead, resembling large pink Minotaurs or Satyrs. It can hurl streaming balls of green flame or energy and employs a powerful clawing attack at close range. They can take enormous punishment before being slain. *Cyberdemon: The massive boss in The Shores of Hell, a monstrous humanoid cyborg as tall as two men that can absorb more damage than any other monster and moves at a relatively rapid rate for its size, pausing only to fire rockets from its mechanical arm at anything foolish enough to oppose it. *Spiderdemon (AKA Spider Mastermind): The cybernetic boss in Inferno and Thy Flesh Consumed. It appears as an enormous brain with eyes, a mouth, and comparatively small arms, atop a four-legged metal chassis with an incorporated triple-strength chaingun which will mow down the unwary to bits within moments. See also Player and Barrel. Doom II Doom II (and thus also Final Doom) includes the same monsters as Doom in addition to the following monsters: *Heavy weapon dude: A tough, corpulent zombie with a darker skin, red armor and carries a chaingun. *Hell knight: Identical to the Baron of Hell but tanned in color, emits higher-pitched sounds and endures only half as much damage. *Revenant: A tall, skeletal demon wearing armor that can launch ballistic or guided missiles, and punch opponents when at close quarters. These are the results of recycled demon combatants. *The Fast food guy: Its real name is Mancubus.It carries a gun which can be launches very hot * pizzas.It can also dance *Arachnotron: Strongly resembles the spiderdemon, but is much smaller, and shoots greenish plasma instead of super-chaingun rounds. *Pain elemental: A large flying head resembling a brown cacodemon with small arms. It attacks by spitting lost souls at its target, and even creates a few more as it dies. *Arch-vile: A yellowish, emaciated humanoid demon who is quite tough for its size. It can summon fire, raise dead monsters and is the fastest monster in Doom II (almost one and a half times as fast as the cyberdemon). *Wolfenstein SS: Populates the two Wolfenstein-themed secret levels and attacks with a medium-strength machine gun. *Commander Keen: A hanged effigy of the cosmonaut from id Software's pioneering series of games only appearing in MAP32: Grosse. It neither moves nor attacks, although killing all four Keen figures is necessary to reveal the exit switch and finish the level. *The final boss is not technically a monster, but does still represent one of the protagonist's opponents. The principal one, to be exact, that must be defeated to win the game. Newer Doom franchise games The newer games of the Doom franchise generally include a set of monsters from the PC Doom games or inspired on them and possibly a number of new creations. Various ports include the same sprites as their predecessors, although some change their appearances either to achieve a new style (such as in Doom 64) and the newer games (such as Doom 3) provide polygonal versions that suit their more advanced technology and rendering capabilities. Doom RPG Doom RPG features almost all of the monsters from Doom II, with the exception of the shotgun guy, spectre, arachnotron, Wolfenstein SS, Commander Keen and spiderdemon (as well as the final boss). It includes the following unique monsters: * Hellhound * Kronos Non-boss enemies in Doom RPG are organized into classes. For example, there are three types of imps, while the knight and baron of hell both belong to the "baron" class. Monsters in the same class use the same sprites, but are somewhat differently colored and vary in difficulty. Doom II RPG The Doom RPG sequel Doom II RPG has almost the same enemy entity set as Doom RPG, but adds a few of its own, even adding a few boss entities. The game adds the following new enemy types: * Chainsaw Goblins (Lesser Sawcubus, Greater Sawcubus, Chainstrosity) * Sentinels (Brier, Watcher, Sentinel ) * Zombie Civilians (Zombie Civilian, Zombie Worker, Zombie Tech) * Sentry Bots (Red only) In addition to the new classes of enemies the game has two new boss class entities; the Pinkynator and VIOS. All the sprite artwork used for the enemies was hand-drawn specifically for this game--even for "classic" monsters returning from previous games in the series--in order to allow for higher-resolution sprites than what was used in the original Doom games (though the higher-resolution sprites are only used on higher-end devices). Sony PlayStation The official port of Doom to this platform removes the Arch-Vile but includes an additional monster over the PC versions. *Nightmare spectre Doom 64 Doom 64 includes newly illustrated versions of the Doom and Doom II monsters, created from high-poly rendered models rather than sculptures or hand-drawings. The revenant, heavy weapon dude, arch-vile, spiderdemon, Wolfenstein SS, Commander Keen and final boss are not present, but instead it features some new monsters: *Nightmare imp *Mother demon Doom 3 Doom 3 includes its own versions of many monsters from the original games. Some of these, such as the demon and the hell knight, are considerably different from their predecessors. * Arch-vile * Cacodemon * Cyberdemon * Demon * Hell knight * Imp * Lost soul * Mancubus * Revenant * Zombie ** Chainsaw zombie ** Fat zombie ** Flaming zombie ** Morgue zombie ** Zombie commando ** Zombie security guard (Z-Sec) Additionally, the following new monsters are encountered: * Cherub * Guardian ** Seeker * Maggot * Sabaoth * Tick * Trite * Vagary * Wraith Some concepts of monsters, one of which resembles the spider-like monsters from Doom and Doom II, were shown by id Software during development of the game but did not make it to the finished product. Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil All the monsters in Doom 3 appear in Resurrection of Evil, except the sabaoth, vagary, cyberdemon, guardian, seeker and lost soul. Additionally, some new monsters are included: * Bio-suit zombie * Bruiser * Forgotten one (which resembles the classic lost soul more than does its namesake) * Hell hunter ** Helltime hunter ** Berserk hunter ** Invulnerability hunter * Maledict * Vulgar Other games based on the Doom engine Games powered by a modification of the Doom engine include a particular set of monsters suiting their setting, style and game behavior. These monsters share various basic characteristics of the Doom game monsters but may show some differences, such as being capable of multiple types of ranged attacks or being subject to the additional possibilities of game scripting (namely ACS in Hexen). Heretic *Disciple of D'Sparil *D'Sparil *Fire Gargoyle *Gargoyle *Golem *Golem ghost *Iron lich *Maulotaur *Nitrogolem *Nitrogolem ghost *Ophidian *Sabreclaw *Undead warrior *Undead warrior ghost *Weredragon Hexen *Afrit *Brown chaos serpent *Centaur *Dark bishop *Death wyvern *Ettin *Green chaos serpent *Heresiarch *Korax *Maulotaur *Menelkir *Reiver *Slaughtaur *Stalker *Stalker boss *Traductus *Wendigo *Zedek Strife *Acolyte *Bishop *Ceiling turret *Crusader *Entity *Inquisitor *Loremaster *Programmer *Reaver *Sentinel *Shadow acolyte *Spectre *Stalker *Templar HacX *Android *Buzzer *D-Man *ICE *Majong 7 *Mechamaniac *Monstruct *Phage *Roaming mine *Stealth *Terminatrix *Thorn thing *Thug *Unnamed invisible enemy Technical *Monster behavior *Monster infighting Background *Models See also * The Player article and category * No monsters mode * Category:Lists